


Momentos

by quefysn



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño drabble basado en el <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nSMK9nTLk0&feature=youtu.be&t=1m30s">precioso abrazo</a> del Tokyo Dome <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos

Era algo que no podía soportar. Ver llorar a Kibum le provocaba un dolor intenso en el pecho y dolía, dolía demasiado. Era fácil, sólo unos pasos y podría alcanzarle y rodearle con sus brazos y susurrarle que todo estaba bien, que ellos estaban bien. Pero no podía, algo invisible ataba sus pies al suelo. Su cobardía, su estupidez.

 

_Cuando le escuchó reír por primera vez Jonghyun supo que era su sonido favorito en el mundo._

_Miradas, roces, agarres de manos, cabezas apoyadas en hombros hasta quedarse dormidos, todo llevó a la inevitabilidad de sus labios encontrándose, ambos bebiéndose y respirándose como si nada más importase. Y en ese entonces nada importaba más que ellos._

_Sin embargo las cosas se complicaron y acabaron por separarse emocionalmente el uno del otro, ya no había esa conexión entre ellos porque ambos ya no se buscaban. Kibum aprendió a disimular sus ojos hinchados y Jonghyun aprendió qué era tener un corazón roto._

_Empezaron a actuar como si nunca hubiesen compartido cama, como si nunca se hubiesen devorado hambrientos el uno al otro porque todo era más fácil así, para ellos y para los otros tres. Parecía imposible pero cada vez se alejaban más aunque muriesen por colisionar. Kibum seguía ocultando sus ojos llorosos y ahora Jonghyun escribía canciones sobre las que arrojar todos esos sentimientos que le oprimían el corazón._

 

Jonghyun no estuvo ahí para Kibum en momentos importantes. Kibum tampoco para Jonghyun. Y ahora, frente a tantos miles de personas, las emociones los embargaban y sin saberlo ambos pensaban cómo sería compartir esto juntos, no físicamente sino emocionalmente conectados como lo estaban antes hace años. Y Jonghyun se había cansado de canciones tristes, y de noches sin poder dormir porque los brazos de Kibum no le rodeaban y sobre todo de ver al más joven llorar. Levantó un pie y luego otro, un pie y luego otro, y en una rápida sucesión pronto estaba frente a Kibum e hizo lo que siempre supo que se le daba mejor, abrazarle como si Kibum fuese su mundo. Porque lo era. Si Kibum se sorprendió no lo mostró, y rápido sus brazos estaban sobre los lados de Jonghyun, sus manos acariciando su espalda. Y no necesitaban decirse nada porque ese era un abrazo que lo encerraba todo. _Perdóname_. _Lo siento_. _Fui un cobarde_. _No quise hacerte daño_. Pero sobre todo, en ese abrazo se dijeron lo que siempre quisieron decirse, _te quiero_.


End file.
